1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical wiring device and more particularly to an electrical wiring device suitable for commercial and residential use.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, wall mounted conventional electrical devices for use in residential or commercial applications such as offices require a wall plate specifically configured for the electrical device. For example, each switch, receptacle, or hallway light typically employs its own wall plate opening. Installation of multiple devices may require multiple gang wall plates and multiple gang wall boxes. This requires that an electrical installer carry an inventory of an assortment of wall plates and wall boxes, thereby incurring unnecessary cost.
Thus, there is a need for a modular electrical device that reduces the need for specialized installation, thereby reducing inventory cost and simplifying the installation process.